Richard Spicer
Richard Spicer, wie auch John Hauley, Henry Pay, Marcus Mixto, zählt zu den "most prominent English pirates"C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 63-78. Leben Namensvarianten: Ricardo SpicerHR 1.5, 440 §6, Richard Spycer''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1399-1401, pp.276, Ricardus SpycerKunze, Hanseakten, Nr. 317, 7., Richard Spicer "alias" Neuport.Cal. Pat. Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.276 Lebensdaten: um 1400. Herkunft: Isle of Wight Geographischer Raum: südliche Küste (englische Seite) des Ärmelkanals. Verwandtschaft: John Neuport (Bruder) Tätigkeiten Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Gemeinsam mit John Hauley hatte das Kommando der südlichen Flotte, mit der Aufgabe die südliche Küste des Kanals gegen eventuelle Angriffe aus Frankreich zu verteidigen. Die nördliche Flotte, unter dem Kommando von John Brandon, William Terry und William Prince wurde für eine Blockade der schottischen Häfen beauftragtC. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 66. Das gehörte zu den Maßnahmen des englischen Königs Henry IV, aufgrund der kritischen Lage zwischen Januar und Mai 1400, weil die Franzosen das Abkommen von 1396 über einen Waffenstillstand (während des Hundertjährigen Kriegs) noch nicht erneut versichert hatten. Das geschah erst in Juni 1400, als dann die südliche Flotte abgerufen wurde und von der Regierung mit der neuen Aufgabe betraut, nämlich auf die Schiff-Fahrten des Landes zu achten.Cal. Pat. Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.291, 350, 352, 358 * Im Jahre 1399 soll das in Spanien geladene Schiff Seinte Marie et Seinte Katerine mit Waren für den Händler Alberti aus Florenz "by an armed barge of Richard Spycer of Plymmuth" in Les Dunes gekapert worden sei. Das Schiff soll James Laurence gehört haben. Richard Kays sei von der englischen Regierung beauftragt worden das von Richard Spicer gekaperte Schiff zu konfiszieren und zum Hafen von Sandwich "in safe-custody" heranzuschaffen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.271 * Im gleichen Jahr, soll Richard Spicer in Les Dunes ein Schiff, das sich von Lisabon auf dem Weg nach Flanders befand, beschlagnamt und nach Plymmouth gebracht haben.Cal. Pat. Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.312 * Zwischen Januar und Mai 1400 soll zwölf französische Schiffe von den englischen Flotten gekapert worden sei.C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 66 * Zwischen März und July 1402 soll Richard Spicer Saint George of Campe beschlagnahmt haben und die Ladung von 119 Tonen Wein, die dem Händler La Rochelle gehörte, als "lawful prize" einbehalten haben.C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 73 * In Mai 1402, Richard Spicer und andere sollen ein Schiff aus Biscaya (Kapitän war ein gewisser Martin de Vagnisse Dartiaga), geladen mit Salz, Mandeln Reis und anderen Waren der Gesellschaft Albertini aus Catalunya, beschlagnahmt und nach Island of Guernesey gebracht haben.Cal. Pat. Rolls, 1401-1405, pp.283 * In einem Klageartikel der Preußen vom Jahre 1403, taucht Richard Spicer unter dem Namen Ricardus Spycer auf. Er soll Lillienbryk aus Danzig eine Ladung mit Mehl und anderen Güttern in Wert von 530 Nobel weggenommen haben: "(...) quidam Ricardus Spycer cepit de quodam Lilienbruge de Danczik in farina et aliis ceteris bonis ad valorem 530 nobl."''Kunze, Hanseakten, Nr. 317, 7. Status: Fahrgemeinschaften: John Hauley Auftraggeber: englische Regierung Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Gerichtsdaten: Sonstiges * In einer Antwort der Engländer auf die 20 alten und 16 neuen Klageartikel der Preußen, taucht Richard Spicer unter dem Namen Ricardo Spicer auf: ''"Ad septimum articulum, in quo conqueritur quidam Lylyenburg de Danczik, apud Hagam per ambassiatores et commissaries utriusque partis taliter fuit appunctatum quod omnibus conquerentibus de Prucia juxta juris exigenciam et debitam formam petendi summas sibi debitas in hac parte rehabere debeant et plene a dicto Ricardo Spicer contentari."''HR 1.5, 440 §6 * Der Name Richard Spycer taucht in Zusammenhang mit dem Namen Richard Spycer "alias" Neuport auf. Als Richard Spycer ''alias Neuport, 1399 oder anfangs 1400, "on the service of the king's sister of Portugal" nach Portugal zur See gefahren worden ist, soll er "all the goods and chattels which he had in England to John Crokkere and John Neuport his brother (...) until his return" zur Aufbewahrung überlassen haben''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1399-1401, pp.276. In den unten aufgeführten Quellen sind der Name Richard Spicer oder Namensvarianten nicht erwähnt: HUB-4; 5; 6. Hanserecesse HR I, 3 Hanserecesse HR I, 4 Hanserecesse HR I, 6 Quellen HR 1.5, 440 §6 Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1399-1401, pp.271, 276, 291, 312, 349, 350, 352, 358 Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1401-1405, pp.196, 277, 283, 424, 350, 352, 358 Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1405-1408, pp.95 Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1408-1413, pp.279 Hanseakten aus England, 1275 bis 1412. Bearbeitet von Karl Kunze (= Hansische Geschichtsquellen. Hg. vom Verein für hansische Geschichte, Band VI). Halle a.d. Saale 1891, Nr 323, 9. Literatur C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 63-78 S. Jenks: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, Bd. II, S. 535-550. C. L. Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 78-106. T. H. Lloyd: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, S. 110-113. Dick, Bryan: Framing Piracy, 2010, S. 201. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Spicer Richard